cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx
Nyx '''is the Greek Goddess of Night. '''Background In Hesiod's Theogony, Nyx is born from Khaos, along with her brothers Erebus, Tartarus, Eros, and her sisters, Gaia and Thalassa. In his description of Tartarus, Hesiod locates there the home of Nyx, and the homes of her children Hypnos and Thanatos. Hesiod says further that Nyx's daughter Hemera left the underworld just as Nyx entered it; continuing cyclicly, when Hemera returned, Nyx left. At Iliad 14.249–61, Hypnos, the god of sleep, reminds Hera of an old favor after she asks him to put Zeus to sleep. He had once before put Zeus to sleep at the bidding of Hera, allowing her to cause Heracles (who was returning by sea from Laomedon's Troy) great misfortune. Zeus was furious and would have smitten Hypnos into the sea if he had not fled to Nyx, his mother, in fear. Homer goes on to say that Zeus, fearing to anger Nyx, held his fury at bay and in this way Hypnos escaped the wrath of Zeus by appealing to his powerful mother. He disturbed Zeus only a few times after that always fearing Zeus and running back to his mother, Nyx, who would have confronted Zeus with a maternal fury. Appearance Nyx appears as a gloomy figure, she has long flowing black hair and a flowing black dress. Her skin is pale, she has dark eyes and eyebrows with a serious expression on her face. Known Powers and Abilities Nyx is one of the Protogenoi, which means she holds incredible power over all gods under her, she is so powerful that even Zeus would not dare to confront her. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Nyx has incredible physical strength, due to her age and power levels, she is able to even overpower Zeus himself. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Nyx cannot tire under any circumstance. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Nyx has incredible sense of sight, able to see thousands of miles in complete darkness. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Nyx is millions of years old, she cannot die from age or disease. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Nyx is invulnerable to every form of harm, death, trauma and cannot be killed. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- She is nigh-indestructible, no weapon can pierce her flesh. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- She is able to regenerate all injuries in a short amount of time. * [[Umbrakinesis|'Umbrakinesis']]' '- As a night goddess, she has omnipotent control over darkness, she can mentally conjure and manipulate darkness at will. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Her mere presence will cause it to become night time, no matter what time of day it is. She can also change day to night at will. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Nyx can literally transform herself into the night sky, becoming massive in size. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- She is able to read the minds of other beings, such as other gods, she has done this on several occasions. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- She is able to perceive that which is invisible, as she resides in Hades, the underworld itself is invisible. * [[Foresight|'Foresight']]' '- In Ancient Greece, Nyx was known as the supreme ruler of prophetic power. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- She can move anything with her mind without any effort, she can throw, pin, and lift massive objects with her mental power alone. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- She can instantly travel anywhere she pleases, usually between Earth and Hades. * [[Power Negation|'Power Negation']]' '- Due to her very advanced age, she can minimize the powers of any god that is under her, such as Zeus. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities '- Gods such as Khaos can overpower her. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons can weaken her. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities